


Possessive Dragon Love: Yandere Hanzo X Male Reader X Yandere Genji (Re Edit)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cousins, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, sorta incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is a young male who moves to Japan and he does not know what he is getting into when two young males fall into possessive Love fore him as well. And it only gets worse for him. What is he to do?(This Is The Re Edit Of: Dragon Love: Yandere Hanzo X Dragon Brother Reader X Yandere Genji )
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Black SUV's Lead to Trouble

(Name's POV) 

Today me and my dad move into our new home in Japan. Yes Japan. My mother was adopted by an Japanese family when she was just a baby and though I am not Asian. I learn how to speak the language very well. So did my father and it allowed him to get this promotion to head the company expansion in Japan. I smiled as we got the last box moved in. We had been warned by locals to not cross the Shimada clan. I did not know why, but they explained the run all of Japan and a lot of other parts of the world. I knew to tread lightly. 

There is a knock on the door and I go answer it to see a man with Shimada symbol on his sleeve. 

"May I speak to Mr. (Last Nam)." 

My father came up behind me and placed his hand on shoulder. 

"What do you need?" He asks. 

"You and your family's presence has been requested at the Shimada estate." He tells my father. 

My father tensed. "It has to do with (Mother's Name)." 

My father did not talk about my mother often not after she had been killed. It was only a year ago that had happen. 

"Alright, (Name), please go get changed." 

"Dad?" I ask. 

"Please just do it." He says. 

I nod my head and go do as told I decided to wear something a bit more dressed up instead on of my graphic teas I slipped on a white button up shirt and a pair of slacks. I then came out and looked at my father who was glaring at the man, I listen in before they notice me. 

"My wife cut ties to your boss's family long ago." He says. 

"She did not she was very still much in contact with my boss." The man answers. 

I blink. Mom had been in contact with the Shimada clan? I think to myself. I blink and looked at my father who must have thought I just walked in. 

"Ready to go?" He asks. 

I nod my head and we head out. There is even more men with the symbol and black hover SUV's. What I learned is to never trust black SUV's they were always leading to trouble.


	2. The Truth

(Name's POV) 

I stood next to my father as we are in the great hall of the Shimada estate. 

"Hello, (Father's Name), it has been far to long." He says to my father. "And this must be (Name)." 

I looked at him and then my dad. 

"Do not speak about or to my son Sojiro." He snaps at him. 

he chuckles. "If you were anyone else I would not tolerate such tone." He says. "And you do not tell me what to do in my home. My dear." 

My father blushes and looks away and I am even more confused. 

"(Name)." He says and I look at him. "Your mother was my adopted sister, which makes me your uncle. She made your father believe she cut ties to the Shimada Clan but she did not knowing one day your dragon may appear." 

"My dragon?" I ask confused. 

"Yes, The Shimada Clan once thousands of years ago worshiped dragons and with our loyalty my family was gifted control and connection with the dragons. Your mother was also accepted and had her very own dragon. Which means you very well may have one as well." He explains to me. "I will show you." 

He summons a dragon and it flies around the room and soon was close to my father my father was tense at this.

"What does this means. Mr. Shimada." I say. 

"Please call me Uncle. And it means you will be trained along with my sons and welcome into the Shimada Family. Both of you as you were always meant to be." He says. 

"No." My Father says glaring at him. "You have no hold over us." 

"Yes I do, I respected you on my sister's wishes but I will not hold back any more (Father's Name)." He says. "You may stay here for dinner. (Name) can meet his cousins." 

I looked at dad and blink he seemed to not like my... Uncle. What could have gone between them. 

"Soro." He says. "Take young (Name) to see Genji and Hanzo." 

"Yes sir he says and leads me out and I look back to see the man walking up to my father and then kissing him. What the Hell!?


	3. Cousins

(Hanzo's POV) 

Genji is busy flirting with some maids and I am standing here to meet a memember of The Shimada clan, my cousin. He was not related by blood but still could soon control a dragon. I watched as the door open and then he walked in. He is stunning. (Hair color) locks and piercing but still warm (Eye color) eyes. I could not help but stare at him with want and desire. I watch as he walks up to me. 

"Hello, you must be Hanzo?" He says. 

I nod. "I am." I say. "You must be (Name)." 

I love the way he says my name and I love the way his name feels coming off of my tongue. He smiles at me and bows. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He tells me. 

I bow in return. "No the pleasure is all mine." I insists making him blush. 

Oh Lord, he is so cute. Like a cherry blossom. We begin to talk. He has been to many places around the world in his life and now he is going to be going to high school. The same high school as my brother. I am jealous that Genji will get to see him everyday. While I will not. I hated that fact. I could not stand not knowing that he is okay and that he will be mine. because he will be mine no matter what. 

I hear Genji come in and wrap his arm around me and I look at him confused. 

(Genji's POV) 

"Hey Hanzo, who is this cutie?" I ask looking at the male in front of me. 

My God he is mouth watering. "I am (Name), your cousin." He tells me. 

Oh his voice. He is sweet like a little bird a sparrow.

"Nice to meet you, I am Genji your future husband." I say taking his hand and kissing it. 

He blushes darkly and Hanzo glares at me. "Did you not here him? He is our cousin." 

"Not by blood." I say and send a wink his way. 

He blushes more and looks away and soon a servant comes in and looks at us. 

"Dinner is done young masters." He tells us. 

We nod our heads and I wrap my arms around his waste and lead him out of the room. I can feel Hanzo's glare on me, but I do not care. I just smirk and lead, MY (Name) to the dinning hall. He belongs to me and I will not loose him to Hanzo. He is mine and mine alone, forever till the end!


	4. Father Son Talk

(Name's POV) 

I was getting ready to leave and I hug my cousins, or more like they hugged. My father had to pull them away from me. I was confused but followed my father to the car. We got in and on the way home I see how tense he is. 

"What is wrong dad?" I ask. 

"I do not like your uncle very much." He says. 

"At least not much as he likes you.." I say. 

He looked at me and I shrug. 

"I saw him kiss you." I admit. 

He sighs and pulls over. "Look son, I know how that must have looked, your uncle is a very sick man." 

I looked at him. "How?" 

"It is called yandere or sick love. When someone who is not well in the head and normally never felt such things like love sees one person it is like love at first sight. Your uncle is a yandere for me. And with yandere they will kill or hurt anyone to get there love, your uncle only held himself back because he thought I was fine with his sister, but now that she is gone... he is taking full advantage of this. He is the reason I got the job here." My father explains. 

I was shocked. "What... what do we do?" I ask. 

"There is not much we can do, if I refuse him he may hurt me or worse you and I cannot have that happen. I will do what I can, but a yandere never stops." He tells me. ]

I nod my head. "Will you have sex with him?" I ask and his eyes widen. 

"I do not know son. I do not know." 

I nodded and pray my father will be okay I cannot have him end up hurt by anyone.


	5. Training

(Name's POV) 

I woke up early and got dressed. I did not know what to do about my dad. I was worried what may happen. I sigh and get ready for the day. Shower, clothes, breakfast, brush teeth and coffee. My dad told me I am going to be training with my cousins. I was okay with that, they were not as bad as they seemed. But my uncle, I do not know what to feel about him. What was I supposed to feel about a yandere who is my uncle, who happens to be yandere for my father and has been for years? I do not know, as long as my dad is okay I do not mind that much, really. 

The Shimada driver came to pick me up while dad had already head into work. I get in the SUV and we move off to the Shimada estate. I looked out the window and think. I wonder what the training will be like. I never did anything like this before, but I am a little excited. I am going to have a dragon. Well possibly. Once there I see Genji and Hanzo both out waiting for me. I smile and get out and Genji was first up to me hugging me tightly. i pat his head. 

"Genji, I was here just yesterday." I say. 

"I know but I missed you blossom." He says and I blush. 

Why did he call me blossom, do I look like the cherry blossoms that are close to bloom? 

"I missed you to, we should head inside." I say. 

He nods his head and takes my hand dragging me off. Hanzo follows behind us silently. Once inside Hanzo explains to me he will be in charge of my training since he master almost with two dragons. I was impressed. Two dragons? That is wow. 

"Alright, first we have to mediate, it takes some time but you should do this three times a day, it will bring you closer to finding you dragon." He tells me. 

(What no weird drug to go tripping balls to find this dragon XD Jk, this is a serious thing were Native Americans find their spirit animal, and I do not take that lightly. They have every right to do this and it should not be made a hoke of!)

I nod my head and sit the way he shows me. I close my eyes and start to focus my breathing and then let my mind become open. I did not get anything, not that I was expecting anything the first time. We did this for an hour. Then once done. I got up and walked over as Hanzo was going to teach me how to do some basic defense. He also told me I had to choose a weapon to have. I was excited. I would get a weapon! This is cool. 

"I am a master in the sword, which you will start with as well, but you can learn more as well, Genji chose shurkins and I chose the bow." He tells me. 

"That is really cool!" I say grining and he smiles. 

"Yes it is, we will give you some time to choose a weapon and we will have a sword made for you as well." He tells me. 

I smile and nod. Hanzo taught me how to get out of holds easier than I would have known and a few ways to through someone off balance and blocks so I do not get hit. I am very bad, he told me to keep practicing and I nodded. After a couple of hours, I am covered in sweat and honestly a bit sore. Hanzo helps me up and Genji comes over with water. 

"You worked hard, blossom." He tells me handing me it. 

"Thanks Genji, and If I am going to do it I might as well take it seriously." I tell him. 

"Very good work ethic." Hanzo says. "Much better than Genji." 

Genji scoffs. "I work hard brother." 

I chuckle as they start to bicker and I smile as we head for lunch.


	6. Last Summer

(Name's POV) 

It has been two years. Two years and I am now a skilled warrior as I nearly trained every day with my cousins. They have been good time and hard times, and now it looks like they are going to be my step brothers. As here I am in the chair of their dinning room and they just told us they are getting married. I am glad to see my dad happy but I did not expect them to get married that is for sure. 

"So what do you think boys?" My dad asks us. 

"I am happy for you, I just... isnt it weird?" I ask. 

"Weird" Genji asks. 

"Yeah." I say "One is my uncle and the other is my dad, I mean what do I call him?" 

"That is a good point." Hanzo says. 

"You can call me by my name or dad when you are ready." My uncle tells me. 

"Alright." I say. "Again happy for you guys." 

They smile. "Now you kids go out I know you wanted to go out before your last day of summer before Your senior year. Hanzo will escort you." 

I nod my head and me and Genji head out. "So what bar are we going to hit to first?" I ask. 

"I know this one that is great!" Genji says and wraps his arms around my shoulder. 

"Then Hanzo you are driving you are the escort." I say and we get in and he drives us to the bar. 

We head in and get our drinks and me and Genji drank and then the music starts to pick up and we get on the dance floor and Genji and me dance as if we are lovers. Genji has always been like this with me and he means nothing by it, and it was not like we were related. 

(Genji's POV) 

I gripped his hips in my hand and watched as he grind up against me, oh god he is going to make me hard. I excuse myself to the bathroom and quickly catch my breath. But when I come back I see him being grabbed by another guy. He did not seem to mind until the douch kissed him. I ran over and punched him hard in the jaw. He hit the ground hard and I was held back by (Name). 

"What are you doing stop it!" He shouts at me. 

Hanzo came and pulled me out throwing money on him saying to him to go to the er. 

Luckily everyone here knew that I am part of the Shimada Family and so is my brother and (Name). They knew better than to throw us out or call the police. No one touches my (Name) and gets away with it. 

(Hanzo's POV) 

I drove them both home and (Name) Stumble to his room. I made sure he made it into bed then turn to Genji. 

"What the hell?" I demand. "What were you thinking?" 

"Someone had to teach him to not touch what is ours." Genji says. 

"I had it handle, this man will be arrested for two murders by tomorrow morning." I tell him. 

"Nice brother." He says. 

"Genji you need to think before you act our name cannot protect us from everything and (Name) needs us to protect him." I say and head to my room. 

We had agreed to share (Name) a year ago, but now I am starting to think that sharing with Genji is not the best idea. He is reckless and careless he could get (Name) in trouble or worse we could loose him. I cannot let that happen, I will not ever.


	7. New Boy

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I woke up early like I always do and start my morning run to the Shimada estate. I then made my way to training. Hanzo and Genji were already awake. I did not talk to them during morning training. I did not want to talk to them as they trained as well. They tried to talk to me but Ignore them. I did not need to protected by them. I am strong enough to stand on my own two feet. I looked and said I was going to head to school early. 

This sis my final year and I am excited for it. I will be joining a club this year but I do not know what it should be. I decide to leave that for now and head to the class room. I sat down in my desk and see a boy come in and oh god... He was so handsome. I stared at him and he must be knew. 

"Hey is this three A?" He asks me. 

I nod my head. "Yes it is." I tell him. 

He grins. "Cool I am new to this school." He says rubbing back his head and I blush more. 

"It is nice to met you." I say blushing more and lean down his face close to me. 

"Man you are really cute." He tells me. 

I blush darker and look at him as he took my face in his hands. 

"So cute and such soft skin, I never knew how much my face could go red and yet here it is. I looked at him and he smiles. 

"I am not cute." I huff. 

"Oh come on you are so cute." He says. "Just let me see that pretty little blush of yours."

I blush more as I realize he is teasing me, but I really do not mind, in fact I am rather flatter that he is flirting with me. I pull away when I hear the sliding door open and the teacher walked in. He takes a seat next to me and I smile as we talk about how are years were. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: the Mysterious boy-

It was now school and we were getting ready to choose clubs. At least me and anyone else who has not been in a club yet. Or those who are changing clubs. The other students are with their clubs getting ready for the club festival. The only ones who were not in a club in our class was me and Genji and the new kid. I wanted to get to know him more. But Genji was keeping me busy talking about some anime he has been watching. I was only half listening as I look at the new boy.

'Is he your boyfriend?' The Boy mouths to me. 

I shake my head. 

He smirked and winked at me and I blush more. God why does he have to be so new and cool and lets be honest so damn sexy, it is not far. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	8. Hang Out

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter this one has two of the ideas in the last one I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV) 

It has been a month and now me and my father fully moved into the home. I am satisfied with my life. And here I am getting chips and snacks for our movie marathon. Just me Hanzo, and Genji. I smile softly and go to sit down between them but Hanzo pulls me in his lap. I blush, but none the less make myself comfy as we watch the movie. Hanzo plays with my hair and I loose myself into the movie that was until I feel Hanzo kissing the back of my neck. I blush darkly and tried to get up but he held me fast. 

(Hanzo's POV) 

I love having my (Name) in my arms. I knew he was the one for me and having moments like this with him make everything perfect. I love it and do not want to give it up. I start to my hand down to his groin and massage his cock through his pants. oh he feels so good in my hand. He moans and then quickly stands up. 

"I am going to get more chips!" He says. 

(Genji's POV) 

I watched as he got up and left. I was jealous of Hanzo so I decided to go 'help' him. I follow him to the kitchen and get up behind him as he is opening a bag of chips. I grab his hips and take them in my hands. He gasps. 

"Genji stop." He whispers. 

"I don't think I will." I say and hold him still while I take my cock out and start to grind it up against his clothed as before pulling down his pants enough to show his ass. 

(GENJI BRO CHILL)

I grip his hips more and start to rub my cock between his thighs. Oh god they are so soft. I move one hand to move in front of him and grabbed his cock. It was already fully hard. 

"You like this me violating you when anyone can walk in on us~" I purrs and sucked on his neck. "Tell me how much you want it~" 

He shakes his head and I quicken my pace in my hand and start thrusting faster between his thighs. I can tell that he is close and I am as well. I smirked and gripped his hard and he grips the counter as he cums hard covering his mouth with his hand. I smirked and gave one final thrust into his thighs before cumming hard. I pulled him back and kissed him deeply. I love him so much and soon I will make him mine and mine alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and yes soon Hanzo and Genji will be making you yours! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter again and stay sexy all of my friends!]


End file.
